


The Dungeon of My Dark Despair

by Adlocked



Series: Past the Point of No Return [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, hookerbell friendship, rumple's being an ass, rumple's controlling Hook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I was very upset that there was no Hookerbell friendship going on while Rumple's collecting all the fairies and I'm never going to get over that, so I'm doing it on my own. Because I need this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dungeon of My Dark Despair

Kilian stood outside of Emma's building, leaning against the wall and shoving his hands into the pockets of his black denim jeans. These clothes Emma had gotten him weren't as uncomfortable as he thought they would be, but they weren't his usual, familiar clothes. He didn't like wearing them, though. Not now, not that he was doing what the crocodile wanted.

 

How on earth did this happen? The bloody crocodile had everyone believing that he was doing good right now and yet he wasn't. He was doing what he always did, looking out for himself and not caring that he was hurting anyone else in the process. Even if it was his wife.

 

 He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was sick of the Dark One controlling him, making him work against Emma. She was the one good thing in his life, the one who made him want to be the man she deserved.

 

 She had changed him, gave him a reason to not be the pirate. And if she found out what he was doing, she'd hate him. He would have to see that look in his eyes, the one where all he saw her eyes looking at him with disappointment.

 

"Damn it!" He yelled, kicking the wall behind him as he stared at the magic-call-Emma-thingy before throwing it and watching the pieces scatter.

 

 

The damned crocodile was ruining everything. Emma would never let him into her life again, and he would lose Henry. He had grown fond of the boy, so much like Baelfire.

 

 

And right now, he was dishonoring Bae for tricking Emma and risking his new found relationships with David and Mary Margaret. When did he get so attached to people? Especially people not only sixth months ago he had been trying to kill.

 

 

Neverland, this whole blasted thing happened in Neverland. He had been perfectly content with being a pirate, a damn good one at that, but Neverland had changed all of that.

_Emma_ had changed all of that.

 

Kicking the pieces of his Emma-calling-thingy aside, he put his hands back in his pockets and started walking down the street. He needed to talk to someone, who understood what was going on.

 

Rumpelstiltskin may have forbidden him from telling Emma what he was up to, but he didn't say anything about talking to a certain green fairy... He looked up at the moon and sighed softly before heading to the nunnery, determined to find out where exactly she was in this blasted place.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just the beginning.. And yes, all the titles are from Phantom of the Opera songs. I really like the music, so shh..


End file.
